


you're important (in my life)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, enemies to lovers?, i miss nomin, jaemin is cocky, jeno is also cocky, lots of pecks and kisses here and there, lots of swearing, nomin is basically fighting for who is first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “did you just draw a dick on my forehead?” jeno tries to wipe the permanent marker off of his forehead, and he groans when he still sees the visible dick drawing in his face.“and what if i did?”jaemin smiles from ear to ear, and jeno sends the raven a glare, the desire to punch him square in the face growing high as he sees jaemin’s smile widen. “it looks good on you.” jaemin laughs, and jeno places his phone down before slamming both his hands on the table, effectively shutting the raven up.“fuck you na jaemin.”orjeno meets jaemin again at college and they both fight for the top place. but soon, feelings start to get involved too and they're no longer fighting for the top place.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

jeno doesn’t even know how he ended up in detention right now, sitting right beside the window and eyes locked on the door where mr. qian just left when the principal called for him.

  
oh. that’s right.

  
  


he’s here in detention because of a certain person named na jaemin.

  
  
  


jeno has known jaemin for as long as he can remember. they were pretty much seatmates every single year from preschool to middle school. and they were even the best of friends from their friend group.

  
  


well, that is until jeno moved places and never saw jaemin again until college.

  
  


jeno doesn’t know what changed, because the jaemin he used to know would wear pastel clothes, he would always smile at everyone who passed him in the hallways, and he would always try to befriend everyone in the campus just to make them feel welcome and less lonely.

  
  


but when he saw jaemin again in college, he was the exact opposite. he no longer wears clothes that were pastel-like colors, he no longer smiles at everyone who passes him, and he rarely socializes with the students he isn’t close with.

  
  


oh and he also has gotten more competitive.

  
  


jeno has been a very studious person who earns straight As every quarter in the school year, meanwhile jaemin isn’t so much like that. he likes to vibe. he doesn’t want pressure and jeno has always admired that part of him.

  
  


but after seeing his name just below his on their exam results, jeno thinks he has changed a lot. probably for the better for the latter.

  
  


_thump._

  
  


someone behind jeno throws him a crumpled piece of paper at his head, making it bounce and fall down beside his chair. he looks at it and at the person who threw it behind him, and he rolls his eyes when he makes eye contact with jaemin.

  
  


“not now,” jeno grumbles to himself as he leans back on his chair and throws his head back. he doesn’t dwell on it that much though, because he goes back to writing his notes. but he hears another paper getting ripped out from someone’s notebook, before getting crumpled and-

  
  


_thump._

  
  


from the corner of jeno’s vision, he sees another crumpled piece of paper fall down to the floor beside him, and he clicks his tongue on the side of his cheek. he can feel his patience growing thin, and he takes a deep breathe in hopes for him to be calm.

  
  


but it seems like jaemin doesn’t want to, because he throws another paper at jeno’s head.

  
  
  


“what the fuck is your problem, na?” 

  
  


jeno has had enough and he turns his body and looks at jaemin. normally, jeno has a lot of patience with people, it doesn't matter who or how old they are, he just has a lot of patience with people. 

  
  


but jaemin is acting like a 12 year old _‘bratty’_ kid who gets what they want, and jeno doesn’t like those kinds of people. and as he stares at jaemin who is smirking at him, playing with the crumpled paper in his hand by throwing it up and the air and catching it, jeno just wants to punch the raven right then and there.

  
  


but they’re in class, and jeno doesn’t want to get detention, so he doesn’t do that.

  
  
  


“are you that pissed about being 2nd in our exams, mr. na jaemin-ssi?”

  
  


jaemin scoffs, catching the ball of paper he threw in the air before placing it inside his leather jacket and leaning in closer to jeno. he crosses his legs before placing an elbow on his knee and placing his chin on his hand, his fingers tapping against the skin of his face.

  
  


“it was supposed to be me who is in the first, not you,” jeno’s eyes follow jaemin’s fingers that taped his skin, and he scoffs when jaemin gives him a sly middle finger and a wink.

  
  


“oh don’t be so salty, na,” jeno smiles at him, and jaemin mouths a ‘fuck you’ to him before leaning back on his chair. jeno was about to face the front again when he hears jaemin say something he never knew the boy would say.

  
  


“why the hell did you even move back? life was going well when you left.”

  
  


a part of jeno wanted to wish that was all a lie. 

  
  


but when he sees that there was no remorse in his eyes, jeno really thinks jaemin has changed a _lot._

  
  
  


jeno feels his blood simmer at jaemin’s last words. “it’s none of your business,” jeno spats out, and he can see jaemin’s eyes soften, but he turns back quickly on him, not wanting to look at him anymore. “oh and if you’re pissed at me beating you, try harder.” 

  
  


jeno smirks before leaning back comfortably on his chair and listening to their professor. but he doesn’t really listen to their professor, the thought of jaemin boiling with anger seems to be more entertaining than the marketing strategies their professor was talking about.

  
  


jeno hears another piece of paper getting ripped out and his smirk widens when he hears it getting crumpled. jaemin doesn’t even get to think twice when he rips another paper out of his notebook, crumpling it and adding it to the previous one before throwing it at jeno.

  
  


usually, it would hit jeno’s head and jaemin would be smiling of victory, end of story. but when jaemin sees jeno duck down and the ball of paper flies by above his head and hits the back of their professor’s head, jaemin thinks he’s fucked.

  
  


jeno lifts his head up and glances at jaemin who had his arms crossed over his chest and had his tongue poking on the side of his cheek, an indication that he’s annoyed. he stifles a laugh and they hear their professor ask, “who is disrupting class?” jeno straightens himself up before looking in front, acting as if he wasn’t also a part of the disruption and he hears jaemin scoff behind him, his scoff echoing in the lecture room.

  
  


“na jaemin! detention later in mr. qian’s classroom!” their professor yells out and jaemin can feel everyone’s gazes on him. he sheepishly smiles at their professor who only shakes his head before sinking down into his chair.

  
  


“yes sir,” jaemin says, no teasing and cockiness in his voice before their professor goes back into talking about marketing strategies. the raven slowly feels shame dawn on him and he can feel jeno’s piercing gaze on him. jaemin glances up at jeno and sees the older trying to hide his laughter.

  
  


jeno accidentally snickers out loud and their professor whips his head back to look at him, his pointer finger pointing accusingly at him. “detention to you too mr. lee!” jeno apologetically bows his head to their professor, and he throws jaemin a glare when he hears him silently laughing.

  
  
  


and that’s what lead jeno here right now, in mr. qian’s classroom, sitting farther away from the raven who had his head laid on his elbow, looking at the opposite part of the room where he won’t make eye contact with jeno.

  
  


he can hear jaemin tapping his fingers against the table, the boredom getting to him, and jeno just rolls his eyes before placing his arm on the table and laying his head on it, looking out at the window and staring at the birds flying in the sky and the clouds slowly moving.

  
  


jeno was too immersed in the view outside to even notice his eyes slowly closing and jaemin standing up from his chair and walking towards where jeno sat. by the time jaemin makes it to where jeno was, the older was already fast asleep and jaemin squats down right in front him before brushing his bangs away from his face.

  
  


jaemin softly smiles at the sleeping boy in front of him. “sleep tight jeno,” he whispers before his smile turns into a smirk.

  
  
  
  


jeno can feel something funny on his forehead, and he slowly flutters his eyes open. when he opens his eyes, he sees jaemin’s face really close to his, like _really_ close.

  
  


it doesn’t register in jeno’s brain for a few seconds until he hears jaemin chuckle.

  
  


he feels his breath on his skin and he moves back abruptly, hands on the edge of his desk, and his chair almost hanging off of the floor. jeno sees jaemin trying to stifle a laugh and his eyebrows furrow.

  
  


‘is jaemin laughing at me?’

  
  


jeno’s thoughts get cut off when he hears a click, and he looks down on jaemin’s hands to see him closing the cap of a black marker. but it’s not your typical washable whiteboard marker, it’s sharpie, a permanent marker.

  
  


‘wait...perman-...’

  
  


jaemin seems to know what was happening in jeno’s head, because the older sees the younger smirk at him, twirling the marker in his fingers before he hastily grabs his phone and opens it. he goes to the camera app for a makeshift mirror and looks at his face there.

  
  


“did you just draw a dick on my forehead?” jeno tries to wipe the permanent marker off of his forehead, and he groans when he still sees the visible dick drawing in his face.

  
  


“and what if i did?”

  
  


jaemin smiles from ear to ear, and jeno sends the raven a glare, the desire to punch him square in the face growing high as he sees jaemin’s smile widen. “it looks good on you.” jaemin laughs, and jeno places his phone down before slamming both his hands on the table, effectively shutting the raven up.

  
  


“fuck you na jaemin.”

  
  


jeno doesn’t even spare a glance at jaemin before he hastily opens his bag and takes out a pack of wipes. he takes one out of the pack before grabbing his phone again and looking at his reflection on the camera.

  
  


jaemin stands beside where jeno was sitting and he plays with his fingers behind his back, casually clicking his heels back and forth as his eyes follow jeno’s actions. jaemin can hear jeno cursing under his breath, and it makes him feel a little guilty about it.

  
  


he doesn’t really know what got to him to draw the dick on jeno’s forehead. maybe it was because he was just very bored and the thought of jeno with a dick on his forehead is very entertaining, or maybe he’s just pissed that jeno is and will be better at him in anything. either way, jaemin knows it’s one of the reasons why.

  
  


jaemin purses his lips as he sees jeno wipe the ink on his forehead harsher and harsher with every wipe as the ink gets slowly erased, and he feels himself frown when jeno shuts his eyes close before letting out a loud sigh and dropping his hands to his side.

  
  


jaemin doesn’t know what came into him the next minute, because before jeno can start wiping his forehead again, jaemin takes a step forward closer to him and grabs the wipe from jeno’s hand.

  
  


he turns jeno’s chair around to face him before placing himself in between his legs and squatting down. “don’t be so harsh on your face, jen,” jaemin looks into his eyes for a moment and he almost gets lost in the older’s eyes, not until jeno averts his gaze from him, and the younger starts to wipe the ink off of jeno’s forehead. 

  
  


jaemin is finding difficulty with jeno’s head looking to the side, and he shakes his head at how the older seems to be distracted before grabbing his chin and turns it to face him, making him chuckle when he hears jeno let out a sound of confusion. 

  
  


after jaemin faces jeno’s face towards him, jeno just sits there stunned and he guesses it’s best to take this time to study jaemin’s face and find out how much he had missed.

  
  


jeno learns he has indeed missed a lot, because even though jaemin’s eyelashes were already long back then, it looks like it has gotten much longer. his face has also gotten sharper, mostly to both his cheekbones and jaw. he also has gotten the mole removed below his eye, and jeno remembers his young self always pointing out their matching moles and young jaemin just casually leaving a peck on it.

  
  


but even though certain features in jaemin’s face has changed, jeno is still sure he hasn’t changed that much. 

  
  


well appearance wise yes, but personality? well only a little, but even so jeno thinks there’s nothing that has changed.

because as jeno stares at how jaemin still bites and gnaws at his lips every time he’s focused on something, and how his eyebrows furrow everytime he finds himself making a mistake, jeno thinks the jaemin he knew is still in there.

  
  
  


“are you done staring?”

  
  


jaemin’s cocky voice interrupts jeno’s trail of thoughts and he ignores the cockiness evident in his voice, indicating the douchey jaemin is back, and he instead realizes that the raven is still in between his legs, elbows placed on his knees, and 

  
  


_oh yeah,_ still in detention.

  
  


jeno has honestly forgotten he was in detention, and why he was here in the first place. but as he stares at jaemin who slowly stands up and throws the dirty wipe towards him, which it lands and covers his face, jeno remembers why he was here in detention with jaemin.

  
  


“aren’t you gonna say thanks?” 

  
  


jaemin crosses his arms over his chest and jeno tilts his head, giving the younger his signature eye smile, the one jaemin hates as he learned over the years. 

  
  


his eyes crease up into these crescent moon shapes and it all just felt so familiar to jaemin to the point he has learned to hate them because of how it just reminds him of how he and jeno were best friends before.

  
  


but jaemin knows them being friends again is something that’ll happen in another alternate universe, or better more, _never_. 

  
  


he sees jeno stand up from his chair, pushing the chair behind him before taking a step closer towards himself. “thank you,” jeno smiles wider this time and jaemin feels the need to punch that smile off of his face, but he doesn’t. he instead stays stuck glued to the ground, eyes following jeno as he leans in closer to him.

  
  


“what the fuck are you doing?” jaemin stutters out when jeno leans in closer to his ear, his hair tickling him on his cheek, and he feels himself still stuck there when jeno’s chuckle echo in his ears. “jen-...”

  
  


jaemin doesn’t even finish calling out for jeno to ask him one more time before he can feel the older grab something from his back pocket, and everything from there happened all a blur.

  
  


because as jeno opens the marker he just grabbed from jaemin’s back pocket and he draws a line on his cheek, jaemin was sure he saw red. 

  
  


“what the fuck?” jaemin curses out and jeno laughs wholeheartedly, hands on his chest.

  
  


“it’s called revenge, na,” jeno winks at him and jaemin doesn’t think twice before jumping at him, trying to take the marker from the older’s hands. but jeno being jeno, he raises his arms that had the marker up in the air preventing jaemin to grab the marker.

  
  


with the sudden action, jaemin falls onto jeno’s chest, and luckily the older circles an arm around his waist, stabilizing both him and jaemin to their places. jaemin also instinctively places his arms around jeno’s waist, and the two of them both find themselves staying there for what felt like a few minutes, eyes on one another and heartbeats beating at the same pace. 

  
  


as jaemin is this close to jeno, he realizes the older is still wearing the same perfume he remembers loving before, the one that makes him smell like he just got out of the shower, fresh and cool.

  
  


and jaemin also notices that his face features remained the same, just a bit more defined, and he finds himself staring at his plump, red and kissable lips. he looks up momentarily at jeno’s eyes to notice him also looking at his lips, and he takes the chance to peck the older’s lips, stunning the older before he grabs the marker from his hand.

  
  


when jaemin sees amusement pool jeno’s eyes, he giggles to himself feeling proud over what he just did, and he shows jeno the brightest smile he can muster, clasping his hands with the marker together behind his back.

  
  


“got ya,” jaemin winks at jeno making the boy chuckle and shake his head.

  
  


“did you know…” jeno trails off, taking a step closer to jaemin, and the raven feels himself grow nervous when he sees jeno smile weirdly. “i can just do the same thing you did.” before jaemin can even process what jeno says, the older pecks his lips and snakes his hands around jaemin’s waist, grabbing the marker from his hands.

  
  


“you…” jaemin whispers in a slightly amused and disbelief tone making jeno smile at him with his eyes creasing up again into the crescent shapes. “are unbelievable.” jaemin scoffs before lunging himself again to the older who already has hand up in the air.

  
  


“try harder to catch it this time,” jeno smirks before running away from jaemin, his hand that held the marker waving up in the air, and the younger groans, throwing his head back before running towards jeno.

  
  


“come here you asshole!” 

  
  


jaemin is very close to grabbing the marker in jeno’s hands, just an inch and he can take it. but jeno does something unexpected which results in them being a mess right after.

  
  


jeno turns around and jaemin, who was too close to the older to stop himself, he pushes him down on the floor, and jeno forgets they were even trying to fight around the marker when he discards it to the side, letting it roll to the floor so he can wrap both his arms around jaemin’s waist. 

  
  


jaemin doesn’t know why he closed his eyes shut even though he knows jeno was there to protect him from the landing, but either way he doesn’t remember his lips touching something soft, and tasting mint-

  
  


jaemin opens his eyes and he feels it widening when he realizes he was kissing jeno’s lips, who was by the way still under him, eyes shut closed, and if he looks closely it was as if he was in pain. 

  
  


“i-i’m s-sorry,” jaemin stutters before sitting up on jeno’s lap making the older cough out, and jaemin panics, worry soon glazing over his eyes. “are you okay?”

  
  


jeno slowly opens his eyes, and he sees jaemin sitting on his lap, hands cupped on his cheeks, and a look of worry on his face. it makes jeno chuckle, and jaemin raises an inquisitive eyebrow before slapping his face.

  
  


“i asked if you’re okay,” jeno can see a pout slowly forming on the younger’s lips and he chuckles adoringly at the sight. “stop laughing, jen. this is serious” jaemin slaps jeno’s other cheek this time, when he sees the older smiling weirdly at him.

  
  


‘seems like the jaemin i knew is still there.’

  
  


“nana i’m okay.” jeno slowly sits up not noticing the slip of jaemin’s nickname come out of his mouth. “you’re just very heavy,” jeno chuckles and he only realizes his slip up once he sees jaemin stop in his tracks, hands from jeno’s cheeks slowly sliding down to his own lap. 

  
  


jeno soon sees jaemin shake his head from the trance he was in seconds ago before standing up and brushing his pants. “i’m glad you’re okay,” jaemin says as he extends a hand out to help jeno, in which he gladly accepts it with a smile.

  
  


“thanks,” jeno mutters under his breath, hoping jaemin still hears it even though he was walking away from him. jeno takes a sit down back at his chair and he glances back to jaemin who also slowly makes his way to his chair.

  
  


he finds him smiling at the sight, and he suddenly remembers that one time in middle school where young jeno kissed jaemin’s lips and confessed to him, leaving the younger very stunned and in a blushing mess.

  
  
  


jeno grabs his phone that was on his desk, and he leans back on his chair comfortably to pass the last few minutes they have in detention when he suddenly winces at the pain when he comes in contact with the backrest. 

  
  


he’s sure his back will have a huge bruise by the end of the day or by tomorrow judging by how it was very painful to make jeno wince.

  
  


but any of those doesn’t matter because he’s glad he protected jaemin from the impact that could’ve hit his back, or worse added more problems to his herniated disk.

  
  


because either way, jaemin is still an important part of jeno’s life even if he tries to deny it multiple times in his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to luna for being the first one to read this and helping me make some decisions till the end, ilysm!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed reading it!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/elysihyun) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/doieysian)


	2. Chapter 2

“why are you glaring at jeno, jaem?” shotaro pokes jaemin’s shoulder, catching the younger’s attention. if shotaro looks closely in jaemin’s eyes, he can see a glint of worry in them and at the sight, his curiosity peaks up. “wait, are you worried about him?”

  
  


shotaro hears jaemin scoff, glancing at the said boy before looking back at him, the worry in his eyes no longer there and shotaro wonders if what he saw was just a figment of imagination. either way he’s sure he saw a glint of worry. 

  
  


“me? worried about jeno” jaemin chuckles bitterly and shotaro glances at the blonde haired boy who was grabbing something from his locker, talking with his friends, particularly donghyuck and chenle as shotaro remembers from his chemistry class. “he’s a jerk. why would i worry about him?”

  
  


shotaro was about to open his mouth again to rebuttal when renjun comes into the hallway with yangyang beside him, an arm around his shoulder as the older held his books and jaemin fake gags at the sight. he maybe a bit salty about relationships, but deep inside shotaro knows jaemin likes those romantic things.

  
  


“you should worry about him because i heard the swim coach saying he’s sitting out next week’s swim competition.”

  
  


“why are you telling me that?” jaemin glances over to renjun who gives his books to yangyang before opening his locker. “i don’t care about that person.” jaemin crosses his arms and leans on the locker beside renjun’s.

  
  


“first of all ‘that person’ has a name,” renjun turns around and takes back the books from yangyang’s hands, placing them one by one inside his locker. “and second of all, didn’t you say you had a crush on him back in middle school?”

  
  


“shut up,” jaemin lets out a groan and looks in front, his back now leaning on the locker. he tries to avoid the older’s eyes knowing well enough that he is right, but he doesn’t want to admit it really.

  
  


“did jaemin really have a crush on jeno back in middle school?” yangyang raises his eyebrows teasingly at jaemin and that makes the younger push himself off of the locker and shove the younger to the side.

  
  


“you shut up liu.” 

  
  


yangyang falls down to the floor with his knees touching the ground and he raises his arms up in the air to indicate he doesn’t want anymore torture, and it makes jaemin chuckle and shake his head before leaning back to the lockers.

  
  


“we don’t speak of jeno,” jaemin closes his eyes at the mention of jeno, trying to push back whatever comes at his mind at that point, may it be the events from yesterday or the events from years ago when he was still ‘best friends’ with jeno. 

  
  


“why must you guys not speak of me?”

  
  


jaemin opens his eyes immediately at the oddly familiar voice and he feels himself get stuck at the lockers when he makes eye contact with jeno who is standing very close infront of him, a hand just by his ear to probably prevent him from running away, but jaemin was too stunned and stuck in his position to even move.

  
  


“d-does your back still hurt?” jaemin asks and he winces on the insides when he hears how pathetic he sounds right now, and he can also hear his friends laughing at him right now.

  
  


“is jaeminnie worried about me?” jeno chuckles. “i’m fine, don't worry.” 

  
  


both jeno and jaemin stay like that for a few seconds, staring at one another as if there were no people looking at them right now.

  
  


“that’s our queue to leave,” jaemin hears renjun call over shotaro and yangyang, and he looks over jeno’s shoulder and throws renjun a glare. “we love you jaemin.” renjun blows a kiss towards jaemin and the younger flips him off. 

  
  


“sometimes i think your friends like us being together,” jaemin looks at jeno and sees the corner of his lips turn up into a smirk making him internally gag, and he places a reminder on the back of his head to punch renjun in chemistry class later.

  
  


“us? together?” 

  
  


jaemin scoffs, uncrossing his arms before placing one hand on jeno’s shoulder and the other to brush off the loose hair on his face. he can hear numerous gasps and whispers around them, but jaemin doesn’t care, he already has everyone blocked out from his attention span.

  
  


jaemin stops brushing jeno’s hair and places it on his other shoulder before leaning in to whisper something in his ears. “keep dreaming, lee.” jaemin lets out a satisfied smile as he pulls back and he is about to walk away, when jeno stops him by circling an arm around his waist and bringing him in closer again.

  
  


“wanna bet on that?” jaemin flickers his gaze to jeno’s lips, and the older licks his lips making him instinctively licks his own lips too. “i’m irresistible after all.” jeno lifts his lips up into a smirk when he sees jaemin’s gaze flicker back to his eyes.

  
  


“pls you’re resistable.” jaemin chuckles and he proudly smiles at himself when he sees the amusement pool jeno’s eyes. he places a hand on jeno’s chest and pushes him to the side. 

  
  


“you’re very charming, na.”

  
  


“well what can i say,” jaemin smiles brightly at jeno and he brushes his hair back. “i’m na jaemin afterall.” he winks at the older who snickers in return and jaemin just waves him off, about to walk away to go to the science building when jeno catches his wrist.

  
  


“wh-...”

  
  


“good luck on your test today na, don’t wanna be second to me again.”

  
  


jaemin forgets for a second that he mostly has all of his tuesday classes with jeno, and he thinks about punching jeno square in the face right then and there to prevent him from going to school for a week, but he figured he’ll get detention again, or worse expelled so so he restrains himself from doing so.

  
  


“i won’t be second this time,” jaemin makes sure he emphasizes the word ‘second’ between his gritted teeth, and he throws a glare at jeno who only gives him a smile he only wishes to wipe off right now.

  
  


“is that a challenge?” jeno pulls jaemin closer again, making the raven let out a gasp when they touch chests. “you know i like a challenge, especially if it’s with mr. second place na jaemin.”

  
  


“wanna make this a deal?” 

  
  


jaemin knows that this is a bad idea knowing well enough that he didn’t really study for their chemistry test today, but he still remembers everything their professor has taught them despite getting bothered by yangyang.

  
  


“sure,” jeno releases his grip on jaemin’s wrist, letting his hand fall to the side before crossing his arms over his chest. “what’s in it for me tho?”

  
  


“that’s simple. if i beat you, you stop bothering me.”

  
  


“but, if you don’t beat me, we go on a _date_.”

  
  


jeno says it so nonchalantly that it makes jaemin cough on the air that he breathed in, looking at the older with disbelief written all over his eyes.

  
  


“what the fuck?” disbelief can be heard from jaemin’s voice as he crosses his arms on his chest and leans all of his weight to one of his legs. “i’m not gonna go on a date with _you_.”

  
  


“a deal is a deal, na.” jeno smiles and jaemin is once again reminded of himself why he didn’t want to do this in the first place. “deal?” jeno extends a hand out for jaemin to accept and the younger groans before accepting his hand.

  
  


“i hate the deal, but fine i’m gonna beat you anyways.”

  
  
  
  


“kill me now.”

  
  


jaemin is beyond pissed. 

  
  


he knows he could’ve gotten a perfect score if only he studied and did not play with jisung all night long. he makes a mental note to himself to reject jisung’s late night requests from now on even though he knows well enough he can never reject anything jisung asks for.

  
  


he throws the test paper in his hand out in the air out of frustration, and the test paper seems to land on someone else’s desk because he can hear them laugh in a tone that doesn’t sit well with jaemin.

  
  


“99?” jaemin hears the person behind him stifle a laugh and he hears the squeak of their chair, indicating the person is now facing him. “what a shame, na.”

  
  


jaemin doesn’t know he was crying angry tears when he feels one tear drop fall to his wrist and he wipes it off with the back of his hand before turning to look at jeno who is giving him a mischievous smile.

  
  


“don’t talk to me,” jaemin sternly says, grabbing the paper out of jeno’s hands and shoving it mindlessly in his bag. he would usually take care all of his works even if he doesn’t get the scores he want but that’s the last thing he should worry about when a deal he sealed a while ago is waving at him.

  
  


“that’s not what the deal said jaemin-ah,” jeno smiles and jaemin has the urges to wipe that annoying smile off of the older’s face. but he doesn’t because jeno stops smiling and he stands up, sitting down on the empty chair beside jaemin. “deal says if i beat you, we go on a date.”

  
  


renjun who was sitting right across from jaemin looks up from his test and sees jeno leaning on his elbow as he looks at jaemin with a look he’s very familiar with, and he lowers his head back down, shaking his head and smiling. 

  
  


“how will i know if you beat me on the test?” 

  
  


“never second guess lee jeno, na.” 

  
  


jeno smirks as he points to the test on his desk, the numbers 100 written big and circled in red making jaemin slam his head on the table. “god kill me now,” he mutters under his breath as he brings his fingers up to his hair, tangling all of it and tugging at it.

  
  


“don’t hurt yourself, jaem.” jaemin hears jeno mutter but he ignores it and he releases his fingers from his hair. he is about to slam his head on the table again when jeno swiftly places his hand on the table, letting jaemin’s forehead land on it.

  
  


“sometimes i think you guys don’t hate one another,” jaemin hears renjun stifle a laugh and he whips his head up, throwing the chinese a glare before turning to jeno who was just smiling with his eyes creased up into crescent moons.

  
  


“jaemin adores me,” jeno says in a breathless tone and jaemin kicks his stool making the older hold on to the edges of their table, preventing it from falling down alongside him on the floor. “he just doesn’t want to admit it.” jeno winks at jaemin and he doesn’t even bother to hide fake gagging.

  
  


“please, stop being so full of yourself.” jaemin rolls his eyes at jeno who takes something out of his side pocket. he throws back his attention to in the corner of his vision, he sees jeno slide his phone on the table to him.

  
  


jaemin instinctively stops the phone when it makes it in front of him and he grabs it, looking at jeno with an eyebrow raised. “what am i supposed to do with your phone?” jaemin emphasizes the word your and jeno chuckles making jaemin raise both of his eyebrows.

  
  


“your number,” jeno simply states and jaemin tilts his head to the side, still confused. “to set our date, jaemin.” jeno chuckles when he sees jaemin roll his eyes before tapping away his number on jeno’s phone.

  
  


“i’m not gonna respond anyways, so tough luck lee.” 

  
  


jaemin slides jeno’s phone back to him and the older checks the number jaemin placed on a new contact, the words ‘na jaemin’ in a very straightforward and simple lowercase style, and jaemin swears he can see jeno punch the backspace on the keyboard before typing in a new contact name for him.

  
  


jaemin was about to lunge himself unto jeno to grab his phone and check his changed contact name, but jeno looks up and slips his phone back to his pocket even before jaemin can move from his place.

  
  


“i’ll text you tonight, jaem.”

  
  


jeno blows a kiss towards jaemin who only lets out a face of disgust as he dodges the imaginary kiss flying towards him and it makes jeno chuckle. “can’t wait for our date.” jeno winks at jaemin before standing up and walking back to his original seat behind the younger. 

  
  


jaemin turns his attention to renjun who was just smiling like an idiot in front of him and he lunges in front of him, punching him in the shoulder.

  
  


“that’s for this morning.” jaemin huffs and renjun rolls his eyes as he rubs the part the younger just punched. 

  
  


“can’t i get a ‘you're welcome’?” renjun raises an eyebrow at jaemin, leaning his head on the palm of his hand. “i got you a date with jen.” the chinese makes sure to emphasize the word ‘did’ and jaemin rolls his eyes at the older, not even bothering to fight it.

  
  


it’s an understatement to say that jaemin is excited, because as he feels the buzz of his phone coming from his side pocket, he knows he can’t get out of this anymore. 

  
  


and that he has a date with lee jeno sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this! let me know what you think about this chapter!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elysihyun) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/doieysian)


End file.
